1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mobile work machine, in particular a mobile concrete pump, with a chassis and with accessible platforms positioned on laterally projecting carrier brackets on the chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the sides of mobile concrete pumps there are platforms, which on the one hand function as walkways and on the other hand as carrier platforms for receiving accessories, mud flaps, small parts magazines, tool boxes, squared timbers and the like. It is known to manufacture the platforms of sheet metal, in particular of sheet aluminum or sheet steel. The metal sheets are cut for length and width, and are welded crisscrossed with ribs for imparting necessary stiffness. The mounting on the chassis occurs via chassis-fixed brackets, by a tight screw connection with the metal sheets from below. In order to achieve a sufficient stiffness, a relatively small rib spacing must be maintained. The relatively large manufacturing and assembly costs as well as the extensive mounts are herein considered to be disadvantageous. Further, dirt which is thrown up during driving collects in the downward projecting ribs, and can be removed only with difficulty. Further yet, the variability of the assembly and securing possibilities leaves much to be desired, since each fastening element must be welded to a suitable location on the platform or must be screwed into an individually tailored borehole. In addition to this, there comes the problem that special channels and securing means must be welded into the platform area for utility or supply lines.
Beginning therewith it is the task of the invention to improve a mobile work machine of the above described type, particularly in regard to the platform area, in such a manner that the manufacture thereof is simplified, the warehousing of parts is simplified, and the assembly onto the carrier brackets and the connection with add-on parts is simplified and yet can be varied in design.
For the solution of this task the combination of characteristics set forth in claims 1 and 17 are proposed. Advantageous embodiments and further developments of the invention can be seen from the dependent claims.
The inventive solution is based primarily upon the idea, that the platforms should be comprised of hollow profiled rails having a downward oriented profiled wall which rests against the carrier bracket and is detachably connected to, said bracket. The hollowed profiled rails are preferably extrusion pressed parts of aluminum. In principle it is also possible to produce the hollow profile rails as extrusion molded parts of plastic or compound material.
Since the nozzles for extrusion press machines or extrusion mold machines exhibit a limited extrusion breadth, it may be necessary in the case of broad platforms that a number of these must be assembled in the transverse direction. Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment of the invention it is proposed that at least two hollow profiled rails are connected with each other along two longitudinal side abutment edges. Therewith one also has the possibility to assemble various extrusion press or extrusion mold profiles, that is, an external profile and a differently structured internal profile. The outer profile can supplementally be provided with an outer plate drawn downwards from the platform surface, which could for example be ornamented with running lights. On the backside of the plate there is sufficient space for accommodating the mounting elements, the electrical devices and the circuits for the guide lights. On an outer connection profile or on the outer plate it is besides this possible to provide hinge parts for a pivotable door or bumper.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the hollow profiled rails exhibit downwardly open cut-back longitudinal grooves for receiving groove blocks or stones provided with screw holes or threaded rods. The groove stones could be placed at any position in the longitudinal grooves and are intended above all for securing the platform to the carrier brackets. The carrier brackets are preferably in the form of a cross-sectionally U-shaped carrier, which on their upwardly directed connecting cross-piece are screw fastened with the hollow profile rails via the groove stones. Further, individual groups of groove stones can be provided for mounting box or magazine shaped construction components on the platform lower side. Individual grooves or hollow chambers of the hollow profile rails are suitable for receiving lines, in particular of electrical, pneumatic or hydraulic lines. It is further possible that the hollow profile rails can be subdivided in the longitudinal direction. It is in particular possible that two platform parts are separated from each other by an intermediate piece, which is designed for example for receiving a pivotable or telescopic support leg.
On their upper side, the hollow profile rails preferably exhibit an anti-skid structured walking surface.
According to a preferred or alternative embodiment of the invention a step or ladder for climbing is provided on the end of the platform, which is provided with a tubular handrail, which is connected with a rearward pipe shaped support rail via a upper convex bent handrail part and together with the support rail borders a free space, in which at least one service or maintenance device is provided. The lines leading to this housing, in particular electrical, pneumatic or hydraulic lines, could be provided protected within the handrail and/or the support rail. In order to keep the handrail free, the at least one housing is preferably fixed to the support rail. A preferred embodiment of the invention envisions that the handrail and the support rail together form a one-piece, essentially U-shaped bent metal tube. In order to avoid collision damage in the construction site while driving in, the climb-up ladder is preferably designed to be height adjustable or flexible at least in the area of its lower most step.